


The Hunter

by Clockwork_Lumina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Hunter and Prey, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Lumina/pseuds/Clockwork_Lumina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack took off his white collar shirt, trading it in for a red one that hugged his frame. A pleasant smile traded for a dangerous smirk. A tie traded for a a pair of boots and a dangerous glint. Tonight the hunt was starting and he would find his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter

The house was silent. No one was home but himself. His love had gone out for the night with friends, a party or celebration of some sort that he had not paid close attention enough to know for sure. Alone. He listened to all the small noises that the house made while standing in the middle of it. The air conditioning's soft whirl and the dip in the guest bathroom he had been meaning to fix for weeks now but had never gotten around to it yet. A soft thump of the cat jumping down from somewhere in the house but he wasn't at all sure where that might be, maybe the high dresser in the spare bedroom.

He stood for several minutes thinking of how to spend the evening but the choice was already made of course. He knew exactly what he was going to do. This was simply going through the motions. He had know as soon as he had found out that he would be alone this evening. had been waiting in eerily calm anticipation for it. Now it was here.

His thoughts flew to his lover of several years now, the ring on their finger and the life they had started to make together. There was no regret in those actions. Nor was there any in the thought of the actions he would be taking tonight as well. The first step taken to their bedroom, one foot in front of the other, slowly. He lingered in the doorway looking upon the neat and tidy room. No clothes on the floor, no mess on the dressers. The large king sized bed where on most nights their bodies came together and joined intimately with each other was neatly made. Phantom images and noises of the nights lost to passion played across his eyes and ears until he blinked slowly once and the spell was broken. He was not here with him tonight and he had made his choice. 

Stepping into the bedroom and past the bed, went to the closet to open the doors. It had been some time since his lover had gone out. Some time since the last choice. He found what he had hidden in the far back corner two weeks ago in it's plain brown handled bag. Pulling it from it's hiding place, closed the doors once more. He walked slowly back to the bed and set it down there. Each item removed and laid out till it was empty. Good. Folding the bag flat, slipped it behind the small trash can.

He started to pull off each article of his clothing with the same slow determination that he had since he took that first step. Socks first, then jeans, shirt, and finally his boxer briefs. The small pile carried into the bathroom to place inside the hamper. Glancing to the full size mirror, took in his size and form there. Even if he was pressing thirty he was still toned, still attractive, still a hunter. The corner of his eyes held the look of that choice that he had made. The hunter, the prey to be. No longer the loving and caring partner to his lover. Tonight he chose his more feral side and the rush of the hunt.

The shower was turned to as hot as he could stand before stepping inside. The small glass prison to keep the water from escaping felt as a chamber to continue the transformation of his choice. The normal scents of everyday passed over for those he only used sporadically, dark and rich that held that hint of mystery and a touch of danger. It filled his mind as it cleansed his body. The mood and mindset firming. He lingered in the water, letting it flow over his skin and wash away his average normal life. When he stepped out of the small chamber, more then his corner of his eyes reflected his choice. His stance shifted, they way he looked upon things, everything. 

Turning to the sink and supplies there as he wrapped his towel around his waist, slung low about his hips instead of at his waist like normal, the start of the v shaped lines that lead lower showing suggestively. A razor taken in hand, not to remove the five o'clock shadow from his cheeks but to make sure his sideburns where sharp and clean in there angles. Satisfied with the results, he sauntered into the bedroom once more. 

He looked to the bed and the clothes there once more. The images that had appeared before his eyes now shifted as he viewed the room once more. The bed not a place for his loving relationship but a place to dally with his prey. The towel shed and tossed carelessly to the floor. Black jeans sculpted to his legs as they were tugged upwards. A hand dropping inside momentarily to adjust before they closed. The black tank was next to be drawn over his chest, the material hugging tightly around him. The final touch was the red button down left to drape and showcase that the black surrounded, highlighting it. Socks were new and black, slipped on before he pulled a box from under the bed. reverently opening it to pull out the boots that hardly saw the light of day but were much more acquainted with the dark of night. The rich dark green brown color of crocodile hide boots that rose almost to the knee. Almost ready. It was almost time.

He left with room, his pace quicker now and with a bit of a swagger in his gait. The closet in the hall by the door opened to take his hat from the shelf above, a dark brown almost black bushman's hat, the kind that had been adorned with the teeth of other prey he had hunted. Tonight, however, that was not the prey he was after. Tonight it was a much different prey that had his body humming in anticipation. Last item required before the hunt, a pair of yellow tinted aviator sunglasses to mask his eye and the look in them from those he would hunt till the moment was right and he wanted, needed them to see what they were dealing with. The door opened, closed, and locked. The hunt had begun.

Carefully he stalked through the streets on the prowl for what he wanted. Not in any of the high class restaurants or classy bars would he find the perfect target. He walked by them with hardly a glance. Deeper into the urban jungle of neon lights and desperate people trying to sell themselves on the street for the few dollars they needed to pay the rent, feed the kids, or get to the next high. Dangers of those that sold the chemicals that some craved lurked in alleyways and back doors he past. The other side of the tracks. He heard the music before he saw the club. Not for the rich and well off but nice enough to have a bouncer to keep the less desirable out. Walking to the entrance, he was permitted within to the roar of the crowd, the thump of the base and the heat of many in a small space. Eyes darting around to view the bodies spread out on display before him on the dance floor, half naked and sweated from the motion. He hunted for something specific, to his tastes. A few potentials in the crowd but nothing that caught his attention and made his heart race. In dark corners he caught glimpses of lap dances and sex but those held no interest. He wanted a hunt not a hooker who's pleasures could be easily bought by the weak. The tables held no interest and he did not want his prey to be as intoxicated as those at the bar seemed to be.There was little here for him and so he left. There were other places to hunt after all. More neon signs pressed into the night sky. 

He went to a few other clubs and bars but none turned up a worthy prey to hunt. He only had the opportunity to hunt seldom so wanted it to count. Wanted to find the perfect prey. Young and virile, lean and toned, with a hint of unpredictable and mischief to their eyes. It was a hard mark but worth it once found. 

So he walked and entered the next establishment. It was smaller then some of the others he had been in but the potential seemed better. The bar held no so many drunks. The dancers were not so crowded. He observed at first as always, into the press of bodies on bodies writhing somewhat to the music the Dj played. There was a group, it held the most potential he had seen all evening. Perhaps he would find his prey after all. 

Making his way towards the bar, took a shot of something strong and almost angry to feel his blood rush in his veins once more. Always keeping his eyes on the group of young people, about six of them. The blond looked too docile for his tastes. The two raven haired danced together and would not let anyone separate then though others were trying and he wasn't looking for a three some this evening. 

A flash of electric blue caught his eyes. He pushed to his feet. Took another shot and then was off to the floor, Slipping and sliding his way there along the other dancers. His eyes fixated on the bright blue hair. Turned around from him and laughing with a friend as he slid a hand around his waist, pulled his back against his front as he swayed and lightly ground into the amazing backside that was showed off in those very tight jeans. The hand touched bare skin, the shirt allowing the stomach to show. A glance behind to him, bright blue eyes that matched the hair looked back, a little shocked and surprised at the bold move by the hunter. He didn't run though or fight. Soon it was there, that hint of adventure in the unknown, the unpredictable. The flesh under his hand was that perfect mix of firm toned muscle and soft skin. Perfect height, perfect age, perfect prey. 

He danced with his prey, hands skimming along the arms, torso, and hips. Let them touch as well. They danced for at least an hour, slow or fast it didn't matter. Soon it would happen and then his patient trap would be sprung and the prey would be caught. He was patient after all. Even as hands wormed into his back pockets to feel the firm curve of his backside. He bought them drinks, never much alcohol to them, he didn't want a sloppy drunk after all, seemed they were fond of cokes to be honest. After another hour of waiting, flirting, and looks...... it happened. The trap sprang and encased his prey as arms wound around his own neck and a pair of lips stood on tip toe to rear him and whisper those fateful words. "So, do you wanna get outta here?" 

A nod given to them, a hand taken in his own. They were his now after all. Heading outside to the cooler night air had the younger pressed up against his side. For safety? For warmth? He didn't know and didn't care as long as they were there. Walking some down a street, hailed the first cab to come into view. 

Sliding in the back, pulling the other with him, told the driver to take them to the nearest hotel that wasn't a walking junk pile. A hand tilted those blue eyes up to his own once more and brushed a kiss across the lips. By the time they arrived, he had worked his way up to passionate kisses. The cabbie simply chuckled as they left with a sizable tip. It only took a moment to arrange a room for the evening. The beauty he had found lay against his side the entire time, whispering for him to hurry as a hand ran along the curve of his backside. A hint of a smirk given to them.

He pulled them close in the elevator as they rode up to the fifth floor, took those lips once more. So responsive. So daring. already trying to get his button down off his body. He supposed he should oblige as well. Doors opened and he pulled the minx down the hall to the door. Key card swiped to let them inside. 

He carefully set the hat and glasses aside. once there, the prey already laying out on the bed and looking at him with a crooked finger to beckon him closer, his shirt already on the floor from where it had been removed on the way up. Soon the rest of the clothing from both of them joined it. He was impressed though, once they were, his daring prey had managed to dye their pubic hair the same bright blue. That was a first for him. He liked firsts. He liked daring. Perfect prey. 

They fell together in a tangle of limbs and bodies pressing against each other. Lips and hands everywhere. His manhood was quick to rise and display itself for the lean toned younger one in the king sized bed. He was such a daring young man, maybe that is what drew him. Daring and different. 

He caught him as it looked as if he might leave the bed, pulling him back but found out quickly that had not been his intention. Two single packs of lube held in his teeth now with a wink and a smile. Perfect prey. Taking them so he might plunder the sweet lips and mouth once more, continued to touch and rile him up everywhere except where he likely most wanted those fingers and lips to touch. Wanting to see how far he could push, how much he would take till he was pleading and pulling at him on the bed. Needing his prey to want to be taken, hardly able to control himself anymore. Finally giving into the pleading, the begging, his mouth descended to lick and suck upon the erect length that had been neglected for so long. Long strong fingers breaking the neck of the packet of lube, dribbling it some down the entrance and his fingers, rubbing and pressing against it, warming it some for the taking of his perfect prey. All the while the begging increased with each touch and suck given to his body. 

So eager. A single finger pressed a bit more insistently, pushing threw the tight ring, inside to the heat and pressure. Using a few more drops of the lube upon that single digit as it moved in and out of the orifice to slick it some more. The whimpers filling his ears as he worked, lips rimming the crown and gently nibbling upon the sensitive head of the length in his mouth. Patience.... Soon he was pushing back along his finger, sending it deeper inside his body. 

Another finger started to touch along the opening and making his young prey gasp. Slowly is pushed inside with the other as his mouth slide up and down the shaft to help distract from any discomfort. A low long groan was the only noise he heard though as the two settled inside a moment, then working to open him up with a firm but gentle pressure. A few more drops where added along his fingers as they worked. Licking up the manhood, looked up through the field of blue to see him lost in pleasure already. His face flushed and his body starting to pick up a faint coloring to it as well. Beautiful. Long fingers searched as they worked along the walls. He would find it soon. Lost in pleasure was good, writhing in pleasure was better. The angle changed slightly, tipped up a little and the youth shivered hard and moaned in pleasure and need at the same time. Close. He was close to finding that sacred little spot inside. A little this way and his prey arched hard against the mattress and cried out. It rang in his ears, that perfect cry. But there were others to come yet tonight and they were nowhere close to finished that would be just as perfect. Hips began to thrust with more force upon his digits. One more finger to enter and stretch. One more till he could take him for his own for this one night. So eager. The three worked and teased the inside of his body, brushing against the bundle of nerves over and over again as he drew the heavy sack above his fingers into his mouth to play with his testicles inside with the teeth and tongue. Till he was given what he had been wanting. That cry to take him, he was ready, he begged for his body to be given to the hunter. How could he resist. The second tube of lube was snapped open, a hand taken of his chosen one, the liquid pooling in it as he brought it to his own need. The fingers working still as his prey slicking the length that would soon penetrate him. He pushed him down to the bed once it was done. Flipping him easily as his finger came free, pulled his hips up to his own, rubbing the erection between the cheeks as more words flowed over him to take him. Beautiful and perfect moment. 

He slid inside, the firm steady push till he was buried up to the hilt and the young man breathing heavily but moaning all the while. His hand reaching down to stroke along the length till the backside was moving, pushing and pulling along his length. He let his chosen lover for the evening use him for a few moments, not moving but watching him. The need however to move became too great. His free hand on a hip, began to take his prey. The pace hard and driving. Fingers clenched in sheets as he was worked with hand and the member inside. He sang out a symphony of groans and moans and sharp cries as his body shook and a sheen of sweat broke out over the now fully flushed skin. Then he brushed against those nerves once more and the sounds where like the heavens had burst forth and filled the room. Soon, too soon, the young man was cumming with a shout and drooping a bit on the bed. He held up the hips with both hands now as he still took him. A few minutes more and he finally filled him, marked him from the inside out. Then watched as he pulled out and it slowly ran down his thighs as he fell into the sheets. Rest for now little prey, the night is young and there is much that we will do.

When his eyes opened the next morning, there was still a young man curled up to him. But the night was over and so was the hunt. He should feel bad about what he had done but there was no regret or remorse. He knew that the next time his love went out with friends, the hunter would return to stalk his prey once more. It was simply who he was. It could not be helped. A shift next to him, a yawn, a stretch. A body that came to lay over top of his own. 

"It took you long enough to find me." the voice a little horse from over use the night before.

"Hair dye was new." he returned. "Not in the usual spots."

"Had to make it interesting for you." he teased some. "Wouldn't want me to make it easy on you now would you Jack?"

"Don't you dare." his voice a mix of a chuckle and grumble. "Want to go home or stay another night?"

"Let's pretend a little more shall we?" that daring naughty glint in his eyes once more.

"This is why I married you." Flipping him over to begin to take his perfect prey once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to a story we are currently in the middle of writing. Since it could stand alone, we decided to post it as original and if the other story gets completed, we were going to repost this one as the companion piece it was meant to be.


End file.
